A brown pair of shoes costs $$8$, and a popular black backpack costs $8$ times as much. How much does the black backpack cost?
Answer: The cost of the black backpack is a multiple of the cost of the brown pair of shoes, so find the product. The product is $8 \times $8$ $8 \times $8 = $64$ The black backpack costs $$64$.